dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is a violet cloaked ghost with a pale face and time staff - which he uses often. Appearance and History Predictably, he lives in a giant clock filled citadel. He oversees time and has time based powers, such as stopping or fast-forwarding, as well as genuine prescience. He can use amulets to bring people or things into the past, present or future. Due to his time-based nature, he will constantly switch between his child form to adult form to old form (it is unclear which, if he has one, is his true form, although his voice matches most with his adult form). This also follows a specific pattern: Child, Adult, Old, Child, etc.... He first appeared in The Ultimate Enemy, serving his annoying employers, the Observants, to destroy Danny Phantom to prevent the existence of the evil Dark Danny, but Clockwork had other ideas. Clockwork sent in Box Lunch and Skulktech 9.9 from the future to battle with the present Danny Phantom, which led to Danny, Sam and Tucker to finding Clockwork's lair. There they met Clockwork, who was charged with destroying Danny Phantom and preventing Dark Danny's existence. Danny attempts to fight Clockwork, but Clockwork's power of time prove too strong, allowing him to pause, rewind and fast forward the fight. Tucker used the time medallions to give them a slight advantage, only for them to escape into Danny's evil future. After the harsh reality of facing the future and battling with Dark Danny, trapping him in the Fenton Thermos, Clockwork intervened, saving Danny's friends and family from their deaths, revealing he knew these events would happen. He explains by saying; "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it might -or might not- take." He gave Danny a second chance at changing his life so that the horrible future the boy saw never happens, taking the Fenton Thermos holding Dark Danny with him to his timeless lair. Afterwards, the Observants, angry with Clockwork interacting with Danny, forces on Clockwork the reponsiblity of Danny's life, along with Dark Danny's existence outside of time. Clockwork replies in confidence, "I know, but then... I know everything." He makes his second appearance in "Masters of All Time". Danny turned to Clockwork for help when Vlad infected Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne. He at first advises Danny not to try and change the past, but eventually agreed to let Danny try, if only to teach him a lesson, though he said, "I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures." When Danny went back to him hoping to once again go back, Clockwork refused, only agreeing to reset time before Danny interfered. However, he conveniently showed Danny what was necessary to cure the ecto-acne he had gone back in time to prevent, and after Danny leaves, Clockwork smiles, hinting that he planned the whole thing as well. Clockwork makes only a couple cameo appearances in the series finale, Phantom Planet; if one has a keen eye, they can spot Clockwork as one of the ghosts aiding Danny and Skulker in turning the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid may pass through it. Personality and weaknesses As the manipulator of time, Clockwork is a logical ghost who speaks calmly, even under dire stress and situations surrounding him. Being the Master of Time, Clockwork takes a rather neutral role overall to the Danny Phantom world though at times, Danny sees him as more of an ally. One questions what his true motives are or what he plans to do due to his unpredictable nature; yet in the end, Clockwork merely means well in his goals and makes sure time flows in a direction that benefits all. If he has any weakness, it's that his power has no effect on someone who wears one of his medallions. Although, considering he watches and manipulates time, anything and everything that has, is, and WILL occur is already known to him, so even getting possession of his medallions may already be anticipated. As he already stated, "I know everything." External Links Category:Characters